La pièce derrière la porte
by Alysock
Summary: Lorsque John commande à manger et que le le livreur semble s'intéresser à lui, Sherlock déraille. Il finit par s'enfermer dans sa chambre, lieu où John ne peut pas poser un pied. OS


**Après un an sans publier, me voilà de retour avec un petit OS. J'ai écris cette histoire sans savoir où j'allais donc cela se ressent peut être dans mon écriture. Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous** **apprécierez** **.**

 **Alice**

* * *

 **La pièce derrière la porte.**

John ouvrit le frigo, avant de soupirer de désespoir. Il n'y avait rien à manger, et il était trop tard pour que le médecin sorte faire quelques courses. Il ouvrit aussi quelques placards en quête de nourriture, mais il ne trouva rien qui pourrait faire office de dîner.

« Sherlock, je vais commander à manger. Tu aimerais quelque chose en particulier ? »

Le prénommé Sherlock était allongé sur le canapé, les yeux clos et les mains jointes sous son menton comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il était concentré. À l'entente de son prénom, il grogna, mécontent qu'on l'interrompe alors qu'il consolidait son palais mental. Mais comme c'était John, il daigna ouvrir une paupière.

Le médecin se tenait debout dans l'embrasure de la cuisine, téléphone en main, attendant que le détective réponde.

« Chinois, proposa-t-il.

– Ça m'aurait étonné, plaisanta John. Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?

– M'importe. J'ai pas faim. »

John acquiesça. Il avait l'habitude que Sherlock ne mange pas à un rythme régulier, mais quand le médecin était installé dans le salon pour le dîner, le détective venait régulièrement picorer dans son assiette. Il savait que cette fois ne serait pas différente, sinon pourquoi aurait-il demandé du chinois, nourriture qu'il aimait spécialement ? Il passa alors commande, prenant la peine de rajouter une portion en plus pour Sherlock. Ce dernier ne le lui dirait jamais, mais il appréciait ce genre de petite attention.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, ce fut Mme Hudson qui ouvrit les portes de l'immeuble. Elle indiqua alors au livreur les escaliers, comprenant que ses deux locataires venaient de commander à manger. Le livreur la remercia et lui adressa un sourire poli, avant de se diriger vers l'étage supérieur.

Dans le salon, Sherlock n'avait toujours pas bougé, et quand on toqua à la porte, il ne bougea pas non plus. Les coups s'intensifièrent, et John, jusque-là dans la salle de bain, sortit en vitesse, ne comprenant pas la provenance de ce bruit inquiétant, et arriva en trombe dans le salon. Il regarda la porte, puis Sherlock, puis de nouveau la porte, et soupira.

« Sérieusement Sherlock ? Grommela le médecin. Tu peux pas juste ouvrir la porte ? »

Sherlock ne daigna même pas répondre, et John, ne voulant pas laisser attendre le pauvre livreur, ouvrit la porte.

« Excusez-moi de l'attente, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire, j'étais sous la douche. »

Le livreur, un jeune homme brun d'une vingtaine d'années, bafouilla un « bonsoir » confus. Il était vrai que se faire recevoir par un homme avec simplement une serviette autour des hanches et un torse ruisselant de gouttes d'eau tels un mannequin des calendriers des pompiers avait quelque chose de troublant. Essayant de faire abstraction du dieu grec en face de lui, il sortit de son sac la livraison du restaurant chinois.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez poser la commande sur la table ? Je reviens dans un instant, le temps que j'enfile un pantalon. » Termina-t-il dans un sourire désolé.

Le jeune acquiesça, et pénétra dans l'appartement alors que John disparut dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit même pas une minute après avec un pantalon sur lui.

« Ah, merci ! Euh, attendez un instant. Sherlock, si cela n'est pas trop te demander, ironisa-t-il, tu pourrais me donner mon porte-monnaie, qui est à côté de toi ? »

Sherlock, mécontent qu'on le dérange, attrapa sans conviction le dit porte-monnaie sur la table à côté de lui, et se leva. Il le tendit d'un geste machinal à John, ne faisant pas plus attention que ça à ce qui l'entourait. D'un geste fluide, le médecin sorti quelques billets et paya le livreur. Ce dernier le remercia, toujours aussi gêné par la situation, ce que John ne remarqua absolument pas.

Le médecin le remercia encore une fois et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Au moment où il allait refermer la porte, le livreur se retourna sur le pas de la porte, les joues rougissantes :

« Attendez…»

Le médecin rouvrit la porte, perplexe.

« Oui ?

-Je..Je n'ai pas… l'habitude de faire ça, bredouilla-t-il avant de lui tendre un bout de papier, mais voilà mon numéro. Si jamais, vous avez envie… d'aller boire un verre, appelez-moi. »

John prit le papier, confus et le jeune homme repartit, non sans un petit sourire gêné, mais légèrement charmeur en sa direction.

Tout en fixant le numéro inscrit, le médecin referma la porte. Il rangea le papier dans sa poche de son jean et décida d'y penser plus tard. Il venait tout juste de sortir d'une relation, et même s'il était flatté de cette attention, il comptait profiter du calme que la vie à l'appartement lui conférait pour le moment. Il se retourna, bien décider à apprécier son repas dont l'odeur lui chatouillait les narines mais buta dans quelque chose. Cette chose n'était autre que Sherlock qui, sans que John s'en aperçoive, se tenait juste derrière lui.

Il se recula alors, gêné par cette proximité inattendue, mais se retrouva coincé entre le détective et la porte. Il releva alors les yeux vers le brun qui semblait décider à ne pas bouger.

« Quoi ? Commença John inquiet, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Sherlock plongea ses yeux pénétrant dans ceux de John, ce qui troubla celui-ci. Ces yeux étaient d'une couleur indéfinissable : Tantôt bleu, tantôt vert. Il était facile de se perdre dans son regard tellement ses yeux étaient profonds, et c'est ce qui failli arriver au médecin quand le détective entrouvrit la bouche pour demander d'une voix froide :

« Tu comptes le faire ? »

John, lui ne comprenait pas, et lui adressa un regard interrogatif. La voix du grand brun était dénué de chaleur, ce qu'il détestait. Son ami n'était pas la personne la plus chaleureuse au monde avec ceux qui l'entouraient, mais il y avait des exceptions. John en fait partie, et le sait très bien. Le ton de la voix de Sherlock est moins cassant avec lui, et même s'il n'échappait pas aux réflexions du détective, elles étaient la plupart du temps affectueuses, même s'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre.

« Tu comptes l'appeler ? » Reprit-il.

Ah. Sherlock voulait savoir s'il comptait revoir le jeune homme.

« J'en sais rien, répondit-il hésitant, j'y ai pas réfléchis….

\- Parce que tu comptes y réfléchir, cracha Sherlock. Je croyais que tu n'étais pas Gay, tu le répètes assez souvent non ? » Termina-t-il avec dégoût.

Sherlock se recula, et après un dernier regard dans sa direction, lui tourna le dos et partit en direction de sa chambre. Alors qu'il attardait sa porte, John l'interpella :

« Attends Sherlock, lança-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait assuré. C'est quoi ça ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

Tout en parlant, John s'était rapproché de Sherlock, le rejoignant dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de bain, mais en gardant une plus grande distance que quelques secondes auparavant.

Les deux amis se toisèrent en attendant que l'un d'entre eux se décide à recommencer à parler. Sherlock, s'était adossé contre la porte de sa chambre, fixant le médecin devant lui d'un air impassible. Ce dernier se tenait droit comme un i au milieu du couloir, ses habitudes de soldat reprenant le dessus. Malgré le fait que lui aussi voulait garder une attitude impassible face au problème, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'inquiéter. Pourquoi Sherlock s'énervait-il ?

« Tout va bien ? Demanda John, d'une voix hésitante.

«-Bien sûr John » répondit alors Sherlock avec un sourire hypocrite qui fit frissonner John.

Il détestait ce sourire, c'était celui que Sherlock adressait d'ordinaire au personne qu'il n'estimait pas, bien différents du sourire que le détective avait l'habitude de lui offrir. Un sourire heureux, qui faisait ressortir ses fossettes et faisait briller ses yeux, celui qui éclairait les journées de John.

« Je peux y aller maintenant ? » Reprit-il toujours aussi peu agréable, coupant les pensées du plus petit.

Alors qu'il se détournait de nouveau de John, ce dernier lui attrapa le bras le forçant à se retourner.

« Alors si tout va bien, ça ne te dérange pas que j'appelle ce type ? » Fit John, énervé de l'attitude de Sherlock. Il sait que d'ordinaire, il ne l'aurait pas provoqué comme ça, mais là, il savait que cela allait le faire réagir.

Sherlock s'approcha alors de John, qui surpris, se retrouva de nouveau contre un mur. Cela allait devenir une habitude à ce rythme-là. Sherlock plaça sa main droite sur le mur, juste à côté de la tête de John, empêchant ce dernier de s'échapper s'il le désirait.

John, forcé de lever la tête pour le voir, fut surpris de constater toutes les émotions qui traversait le visage du grand brun ; de la colère, de la surprise, mais surtout, à l'étonnement du médecin, de la tristesse. John, avait par cette simple phrase blessé Sherlock, et s'en voulait terriblement.

Sherlock reprit, cachant sa tristesse avec des mots désagréables :

« Tu es gay maintenant ? »

John voulut soupirer mais se retient, ce n'était pas le bon moment, Sherlock pourrait penser que John se moquait de lui. Que cela pouvait-il faire qu'il soit gay, hétéro, ou autre ? Tout ça n'était que des étiquettes. On ne peut pas tous simplement aimer qui on veut, quel que soit son genre ?

« Pourquoi ? Ça n'a rien à voir..

-Si John, répondit-il alors qu'une nouvelle vague de tristesse traversa son visage, ça a tout à voir »

Le médecin entrouvrit la bouche, voulant répondre, quand Sherlock, qui était déjà très près, se rapprocha.

Dans un mouvement rapide et indécis, il prit le visage de John avec sa main qui ne se tenait pas contre le mur, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. John surpris, ferma les yeux, perdant tout repère.

C'était plus un effleurement qu'un vrai baiser. Le souffle de Sherlock était mêlé au sien.

Il n'a même pas eu le temps d'essayer de décrire plus cette sensation que Sherlock s'écarta, les joues rougissantes. John fut d'autant plus surpris, Sherlock n'était pas le genre à rougir, même s'il se trouvait quasiment nue à Buckingham Palace.

« Désolé. » Prononça simplement Sherlock d'une voix basse.

Après un dernier regard dans sa direction, il lui tourna le dos et partit en direction de sa chambre. Alors qu'il atteignait sa porte, John l'interpella :

« Mais, Sherlock… Et le repas ? »

John se sentit stupide en prononçant cette phrase. Le repas n'avait rien d'important a ce moment précis, mais le médecin cherchait simplement à faire rester son ami. Si Sherlock décidait de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, alors la discussion s'arrêterait. La chambre de Sherlock était un lieu interdit à John. C'était une règle tacite entre eux. Il n'avait vu cette chambre que deux fois dans sa vie ; lors de la visite avant d'aménager, puis lors de l'affaire Irène Adler. Il devait alors essayer de le retenir.

-Pas faim, lança-t-il sans prendre la peine de se retourner, ce qui causa un pincement au cœur de John, je te l'ai dit. »

Et la porte se ferma.

John, se trouvait dans le salon, assis sur son fauteuil, pensif. Ses doigts parcouraient ses lèvres lentement, retraçant l'endroit où s'étaient posées les lèvres de Sherlock à peine une heure plus tôt. John c'était repassé la scène dans sa tête une centaine de fois.

 _Sherlock l'avait embrassé._

Et John ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas apprécié. Cela avait beau été court, la douceur des lèvres de Sherlock l'avait subjugué. En une fraction de secondes, John avait ressenti tellement d'émotions que cela le faisait encore frissonner quand il y pensait.

John savait que depuis quelque temps maintenant qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour son colocataire, mais avait décidé d'enfouir ses sentiments au plus profond de lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas gâcher sa relation avec Sherlock, c'était devenu quelqu'un de trop important pour lui. Alors depuis des mois, il faisait son possible pour réprimer ses envies, que ce soit de venir passer sa main dans les boucles du brun ou encore de se laisser enivrer par son parfum qui lui chatouillait les narines. Le plus dur est sûrement quand Sherlock laisse le premier bouton de sa chemise ouverte, laissant apparaître sa magnifique clavicule, et qu'il doit résister au désir de faire sauter tous les autres boutons.

Il avait réussi jusque-là à se contenir, mais il a suffit que les lèvres de Sherlock l'effleurent pour qu'il remette tout en cause.

Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? John ne comprenait pas. Et il détestait ne pas comprendre. La seule solution pour contrer cela était de demander au principal intéressé, mais celui-ci n'avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis qu'il avait fermé la porte de sa chambre.

John ne voulait pas attendre demain pour entamer une conversation avec son ami, car il savait que soit il n'aurait pas le courage d'aborder le sujet, soit Sherlock trouverait un moyen de détourner le sujet. John devait le confronter ce soir.

Il attrapa rapidement son téléphone, et composa un message pour son colocataire :

 **Tu es debout ?**

Il appuya sur envoyer, et fixa l'écran impatient. Si Sherlock dormait ou avait décidé d'ignorer John, il suffirait de quelques minutes pour que ce dernier le sache car si le brun voulait répondre, ce serait rapide. Le détective détestait quand les gens mettaient du temps à répondre, alors lui-même était plutôt rapide quand il s'agissait de messages Comme pour confirmer sa théorie, le téléphone de John vibra entre ses doigts.

 _Non._

John soupira. C'était un message sec, qui coupait court à toute discussion. Mais il y avait quand même de l'espoir : Sherlock lui avait répondu.

 **On peut parler ?**

 _De quoi ?_

 **De ce qu'il c'est passé tout à l'heure...**

 _Il n'y a rien à dire._

 **Sérieusement Sherlock ? Rien à dire ?**

 _Que veux tu que je dise ?_

John tapota nerveusement son prochain message, anxieux de ce qu'il pourrait déclencher.

 **Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?**

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, sans réponse et John commença à penser que Sherlock avait décidé de couper court la discussion. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, se sentant coupable d'avoir envoyé cet SMS qui avait probablement gâché leur amitié, quand un nouveau message arriva :

 _Pourquoi cette question ? Tu n'as pas aimé_?

John relu le message plusieurs fois. Il esquivait clairement la question mais.… Est-ce que Sherlock Holmes était en train de flirter avec lui ? Il se pencha sur son fauteuil et tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre du détective, imaginant ce dernier assis en tailleur, un sourire taquin aux lèvres, appuyant sur les touches, sûr de lui. Cette vision ne fit qu'électriser John, qui se concentra de nouveau sur son téléphone. Sherlock voulait jouer ? Alors lui aussi.

 **Ce n'était pas un vrai baiser.. plus un bisou d'écolier tout au plus.. Je peux pas vraiment donner d'avis..**

« Pardon ?! » Fit une voix derrière la fameuse porte.

John d'abord surpris d'entendre la voix de son ami, sourie. Il avait réussi à faire réagir Sherlock en s'attaquant à ses capacités. Mais John ne faisait que dire la vérité, cela avait été trop court pour qu'il donne un avis.

 _Parce que tu aurais préféré un vrai baiser ?_

Le sourire de John s'agrandit face à cette réponse. Le détective était clairement en train de flirter avec lui et était doué à ce jeu-là, à sa grande surprise. L'énervement de Sherlock semblait avoir été remplacé par cette attitude assez déroutante. John ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais il avait l'habitude que Sherlock change d'humeur sans donner d'explication, même si là, on atteignait un nouveau niveau…

John décida de ne pas trop réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait, de peur de tout gâcher s'il prenait trop de temps à répondre et que Sherlock décidait d'arrêter cet échange inattendu.

 **Et toi ?**

 _Quoi moi_ _?_

 **Tu aurais préféré aller plus loin ?**

C'était au tour de John de mener la danse.

 _Qu'entends-tu par là ? Un vrai baiser ?_

 **Oui.**

John attendit quelques secondes et envoya un second message.

 **À moins que tu imaginais quelque chose d'autre ?**

John se trémoussa dans son siège, imaginant un Sherlock les joues rougis, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il mourait d'envie d'ouvrir la porte pour confirmer sa pensée.

 _Tu comptes contacter le livreur ?_

Le sourire du médecin s'effaça d'un coup. Le petit jeu entre les deux colocataires venait d'être réduit à néant en un seul message.

« Sérieusement Sherlock ?! » Gronda John suffisamment fort pour que Sherlock puisse l'entendre.

Le concerné ne répondit pas, alors John tapa sur son téléphone, frustré.

 **Pourquoi ça t'importes autant ?**

 _Réponds._

 **Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure : je ne sais pas.**

 _Donc tu aimes les hommes ?_

John soupira, s'il répondait la même chose que tout à l'heure, Sherlock s'énerverait encore, et ils ne feraient que tourner en rond.

 **Pourquoi ? Ça changerait quoi ?**

 _Tu dis tout le temps que tu n'es pas gay quand on te demande quelle est ta relation avec moi._

 **Et donc ?**

 _Et donc, ce jeune arrive et là, tu changes complètement d'avis ?_

John releva la tête de son téléphone et réfléchit quelques secondes. Est-ce que Sherlock était... jaloux ? C'était la solution la logique après tout. Le médecin commençait à en avoir marre de cette discussion qui n'aillait nulle part. Autant mettre cartes sur table.

 **Sherlock. Je ne suis pas gay.**

John ne laissa pas le temps à Sherlock de lui répondre.

 **Mais je ne suis pas pour autant hétéro.**

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'une réponse apparaisse.

 _Oh._

 **Et si ça peut te rassurer, je ne vais pas contacter ce mec.**

 _Pourquoi ?_

 **Parce que pour le moment tout ce que je veux, c'est savoir si tu aurais aimé allez plus loin.**

John était prêt à revenir dans leur petit jeu de tout à l'heure, en espérant que Sherlock aussi. Il tapotait ses doigts contre l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, anxieux, quand une voix derrière lui le surpris.

« Évidemment que j'aurais aimé allez plus loin. »

John faillit tomber de son fauteuil de surprise, mais se rattrapa au dernier moment. Derrière le fauteuil, se tenait Sherlock, la tête baissée. Le brun s'était faufiler hors de sa chambre sans bruits et John n'avait rien entendu. Il était habillé d'une robe de chambre bleu clair en contraste avec ses boucles brunes, qui dans l'obscurité, le rendait tout simplement adorable .

John se relava et s'approcha de Sherlock pour lui faire face. Ce dernier avait toujours la tête baisser, n'osant pas croiser le regard du docteur.

« Sherlock » fit doucement John.

Le concerné fixait toujours le sol, y trouvant un soudain intérêt.

« Sherlock, répéta-t-il, regarde-moi »

Le bouclé osa relever la tête, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux en face de lui. John lui souriait calmement, de la douceur dans son regard.

« Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le détective soupira.

« Il se passe que je suis _jaloux,_ céda-t-il en appuyant sur ce mot comme s'il lui faisait mal.

– Jaloux ? Fit John, faussement étonné.

-Oui John, jaloux. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Lui demanda Sherlock, très sérieux. La jalousie est une émotion secondaire qui représente des pensées et sentiments d'insécurité, de peur et anxiété..

-Sherlock, le coupa le médecin. Je sais ce qu'est la jalousie, et j'avais compris que tu l'étais…

– Ah. Alors… Pourquoi tu me demandes ? »

John fit un pas en avant vers Sherlock.

« Parce que j'essaie de comprendre pourquoi tu m'as embrassé, expliqua-t-il.

– Eh bien, commença Sherlock, les joues rougissantes, je pensais que tu allais contacter ce jeune, alors.. je me suis dit que ce serait peut-être ma seule occasion de t'embrasser. »

John se rapprocha encore, entrant dans son espace personnel.

« Mais.. pourquoi tu voulais m'embrasser ? Ajouta-t-il.

\- Tu le sais très bien, fit-il remarquer.

\- Non, taquina le médecin d'une voix rauque qui électrisa Sherlock., je crains que tu ne sois obligé de me le dire. »

Sherlock n'avait pas envie de mettre un mot ce qu'il ressentait pour John. Même pour lui c'était difficile à expliquer. Il savait juste qu'il n'était heureux qu'en présence de son ami, que sans lui, les jours semblaient tristes, et que les moments passés avec lui dans l'appartement étaient les plus joyeux qu'il n'avait jamais eu.. Il savait aussi que parfois, il lui arrivait de penser à lui de manière qui dépassait le stade de l'amitié. Est-ce que c'était de l'amour ? Peut-être. Sherlock n'en savait rien, il n'avait jamais vécu ça avant, il n'avait pas d'élément de comparaison.

Sherlock sortit de sa réflexion pour constater que au fur et à mesure de leur conversation John s'était rapproché et que maintenant, leurs corps se touchaient presque. Sherlock allait faire un commentaire sur leur proximité lorsque John fit le geste de trop. Il regarda d'abord le détective directement dans ses yeux, une lueur électrique reflétant dans ses pupilles, puis son regard descendit doucement vers la bouche du brun, et tout en les fixant il passa délicatement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Sherlock n'en pouvait plus. John jouait avec ses nerfs, l'aguichant sans vergogne. Et il avait gagné.

Sherlock, dans un mouvement rapide, passa une main sur la joue de John et descendit son visage vers le sien. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec ardeur, et l'embrassa.

John ne fut pas surpris. Il accueillit cette initiative avec beaucoup de plaisir. Il attrapa la chemise de chambre du détective et tira ce dernier vers lui, collant leurs corps. Il passa ensuite sa main dans les mèches du brun, jouant avec ses boucles distraitement.

Malgré le fait que ce baiser était beaucoup plus passionné, ce n'était suffisant pour aucun des deux, alors John pris l'initiative de l'approfondir. Il titilla la langue inférieure de Sherlock, puis crée une ouverture. Il glissa sa langue pour toucher celle de Sherlock. Quand les deux se rencontrèrent, Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de laisser un gémissement s'échapper. À l'entente de ce son, John ne put empêcher son corps de réagir. Il entama alors une danse avec la langue de Sherlock. Un ballet plus exactement. C'était juste assez lent pour qu'on en apprécie toutes les coutures. C'était magnifique.

Ils se séparent le souffle court, les vêtements froissés par la friction de leurs deux corps, sans savoir que faire ensuite.

John ne voulait pas s'arrêter là, mais il voulait encore moins forcer Sherlock à faire quelque chose dont n'avait pas envie. Il le questionna du regard, cherchant une réponse dans les yeux captivant du détective.

« Ma chambre, maintenant.» ordonna Sherlock en tirant John dans la direction indiquée.

John le suivit, aussi ravis qu'étonné. Sherlock ouvrit la porte, et John entra dans ce lieu si secret. À un autre moment, il aurait pris le temps pour observer tous les détails de ce lieu, qui lui permettraient de connaître Sherlock un peu mieux. Mais là a ce moment précis, il y avait autre chose qui captait son attention. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus important. Sherlock se tenait près de son lit et n'attendait que John.

Alors John ferma la porte.


End file.
